Tantamount
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: AU. A brief twist during the festival sends several emotions coursing through several people.KallenLelouchCornelia. Odd, I know. Please read and review! Oh, and do read the Author's Notes inside.
1. Stranger in our Midst

Disclaimer:

I don't own Code Geass. If I did, I'd have made at least one heartfelt Lelouch/Cornelia scene and a scene where Kallen actually kissed Lelouch. Or put in the rumored "deleted kiss" scene.

Author's Note:

While reading this, please, if you will review, tell me of any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have committed. I'm more than a bit lazy so I don't re-read whatever I write. Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

She was watching him again, that much she knew. What she didn't know was _why_ she was watching him. Watching as he twirled a chess piece between his fingers.

_The Black King, _she recognized. _He twirls that a lot._

Watching as he spoke through the headset, giving orders every now and then.

_Natural,_ she realized. _He must have done that a lot._

Watching him watch the numerous windows of the large monitor which displayed various points of the school during the festival.

_Beautiful,_ she thought. _Oh damn._

She caught herself watching him and stiffened a bit. She berated herself for watching the arrogant _Britannian_. She recalled one of their more prominent conversations, back then in the park, where he _refused_ to save that vendor. He gave his reasons. He told her about how the vendor lacked pride and dignity. She slapped him after their extensive conversation and left. The damn _Britannian _was just full of talk, anyway.

She recalled another conversation – er – meeting. It was just about the time after the Order found out the identity of Britannia's _white knight_. The same annoying white knight that she kept on failing to defeat and kept on foiling Zero's brilliant plans; that same white knight turned out to be none other than Kururugi Suzaku, her classmate and a fellow _Japanese_. She just couldn't believe it. She knew that Kururugi worked with Britannia's military but to actually be the pilot of that white knight was just so frustrating. And so, when that _Britannian_ reporter told her that, despite Zero ordering no assassination attempts at the boy, Suzaku's death would be beneficial to the Order, she immediately followed through with the idea. It was all for the sake of Zero and the Order of the Black Knights, anyway. She found the perfect opportunity, too. It was just too bad that the arrogant Lelouch had somehow stopped her. Damn that boy.

Damn that boy . . . and yet, why was she watching him? Millay had asked her to bring Lelouch his snacks so as to provide him energy so he could continue supervising the festival. With a sigh, she had complied with the request. She brought the snacks up to her most hated foe and yet . . . she couldn't enter the room. She stood just outside the door, watching him give out orders and she just couldn't help but be _amazed _that there was someone so capable nearby.

_Zero isn't Japanese, you know . . ._

She shook her head from the abrupt thought. Lelouch as Zero? Who was she trying to kid? Lelouch had absolutely no motive to go against the Britannian Empire. Zero must have toiled day and night for the Order and its cause while Lelouch is as lazy as they come. It is true that he works hard at certain times but that was it. He never even seems to leave the campus! Come to think of it, she could count the number of times she saw him out of the campus with just one hand. She had heard that he was very protective and caring for his younger sister but she had also heard from Sayoko and Millay that the number of times Nunnally had asked for her brother had just recently increased.

Oh wait, she just contradicted herself. Damn.

She started to chide herself. She came here for a specific reason. A rather simple, specific reason. Recomposing herself, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd give me my food." Lelouch spoke as he typed something in the laptop he was carrying. From her point of view, she could see that annoying triumphant smirk of his. "Could that little exercise of yours in the haunted house have proven much too challenging of a task for a frail lady such as yourself?"

"I must thank you then, kind sir, for you were, after all, the brain behind letting me do such a daunting task." She smiled sweetly at him as she imagined herself tearing that smirk off his face. Or his head off his neck. Whichever. For the millionth time since she started going back to school, she wondered why the hell did she choose such a weak persona. "Here. A meat bun for you since pizza will be reserved for later." She placed the food beside him. "Don't worry, Arthur's not in it."

He smiled wryly at her before issuing another command through the headset's microphone. She wondered just how the young man could be so workaholic.

"You're staring again." The seated Britannian commented. Her eyes briefly scanned through the numerous monitors.

"You are pretty good at this, aren't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Not really." she wondered once more why she continued staying in the room. "I was just wondering where you learned how to think like that. I don't think the student council trains their members to be able to single-handedly facilitate an event as big as this."

"That may be true." Lelouch started opening the paper bag holding the meat bun. "Then again, you've never been around school much to actually be trained properly, I guess."

She made sure to dig her elbow in his shoulder as she leaned forward to examine the monitor. "Aren't there many people today?"

"Excuse me, but could you please stop adding more pressure to my shoulder?"

"I mean, sure there were a lot last year but this year, there are so many new faces that managing a crowd such as this must be a lot of work."

"Yes it is. Most especially when I can't concentrate because someone is hurting me."

"I mean, right now, there's this number of people in suits that just entered through the gates. Look!"

Lelouch was about to comment again about his discomfort when, indeed, he saw a rather peculiar bunch of people in suits and wearing shades. Upon closer inspection, he could see that they seemed to be guarding someone.

_It can't be!_ Lelouch cursed his luck. Oh well, he made sure to just stay in the room in order to avoid contact with the new arrivals. Another lance of pain shot through his body, this time originating from his other shoulder as a head rested itself on his, supported by _two elbows_.

"Hey Lelouch, do you think you can teach me how to work all these equipment?"

Lelouch could just hear the grin on her face.

"Despite the way you act, your mannerisms now seem to very much fit you." Lelouch paused then added as an afterthought. "I believe the horror house needs you right about now."

Famous last words.

* * *

Lelouch rolled his head, trying to soothe the kinks in his shoulder thanks to his dear _subordinate_. But, he supposed, he should just bear with it. The festival, after all, was his chance to actually relax and celebrate after successfully repelling the Chinese Federation from a possible re-colonization of Japan.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose a bit before picking up his cellphone. He had a few more things to take care of.

* * *

She realized that finding _her_ would be harder than she originally thought. She had been told that _she_ went off to see the Ashford Academy Cultural Festival and so she, knowing that it was more or less just a few minutes away, decided to, at least, see what the school festival had to offer. After all, she had never, technically, gone to school as she was simply tutored as per normal royalty.

So, off she went and here she was, walking through crowds of civilians and Elevens. Her hair was up in a different fashion; part of her hair hiding her eye while the rest were pulled back and tied in a high ponytail, the way it had been during her younger years, her shades and lack of lipstick and make-up completing her facial disguise. She was no longer wearing her usual uniform, instead opting for a white jacket and baggy dark blue pants. She was accompanied by two bodyguards, as her knight was assigned to another duty during her absence.

Of course, she _was_ accompanied by the bodyguards. That is, until she told them to look for _her. _She didn't want to resort to calling _her_ up. What was she to say, anyways? Her original intention of just _enjoying_ the festival was shot as she saw Britannia's civilians mingle with the _Elevens_ so happily. Now, she just wanted to meet up with _her_, probably enjoy just a little bit, justifying this odd trip, and then return to headquarters.

_It just hurt _her_ even more._

Why was it that only _now_, when _he_ was gone, that the distinction between Britannians and the former Japanese seemed so foreign? She eyed a group of students dragging a Britannian _and _Eleven _couple_ from just outside the main gate.

However, despite her biases, she just couldn't bring herself to order judgment day on the Elevens. Despite her ferocity in the battle field, she couldn't harm civilians. Indiscreetly, that is.

A flash of pink caught her attention and her vision focused on it.

_There!_

However, as she started to move, a group of students carrying several buckets of flour obscured her path. She started looking past the group only to find _her_ quickly disappearing in the crowd. She held her tongue from shouting _her_ name; her eyes easily confirmed the abundance of media in the festival. Ashford was probably trying to regain their lost glory.

She sighed, shaking her head before her shoulders slumped. At least she knew _she_ was still in the campus. Smirking slightly, she decided.

_This festival seems interesting enough, anyway, _she convinced herself. Letting go of the past was always hard on her. But, she supposed, she had to try to move on, somehow. Perking up slightly, she started walking towards a shooting booth, refocusing on her original intent of trying to have some fun.

After all, despite her ferocity, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia _is_ a woman at heart.

* * *

The king fell with a sharp 'clink' on the floor before rolling a bit. Wide-eyed, Lelouch stared at the piece, surprised. This was the first in a long time that he lost control of the chess piece. He picked the piece up and inspected it for scratches or kinks. After spotting a small part chipped off from the tip of its crown, the dark-haired youth began to wonder if this was a sign - an omen of misfortune.

As quickly as the thought entered, it was banished. He was a man of reason. Omens were not real, only perceived so by the ignorant; those that put their faith in things unproven and disproved by facts and logic. Superstitions that lead people astray from what is real, relieving them of their responsibility and having a scapegoat to put their blame upon when things go awry.

He breathed in deeply in order to calm himself. Superstitions were rarely real. Omens were usually false. Just because a simple out-of-control chess piece fell from his grasp did not mean something was going to happen.

Even so, Lelouch could not stop the cold sweat from forming.

* * *

As she browsed through the stalls, she had to admit that the festival was, at the very least, _entertaining_. She guessed it was probably due to the Ashford family. Though they fell from grace, the fact is that they did have the technology to research and develop the early Knightmare frames. A mere festival must have been child's play for such a technologically advanced group.

It made her wonder why they built a school despite the fact that they were this advanced. After all, Ashford could have just tried to sign up for the military's R&D sect or appealed to the other noble families. She figured they could have at least do that much.

_Perhaps the Ashford's loyalty to Lady Marianne and her family transcends even death?_

She scoffed at the thought. If they were that loyal, then they could have at least done something to save the _two_ of _them_ from their harsh roles. They could have offered more protection; could have done something to try and change the Emperor's decision.

The Second Princess abruptly cut off that trail of thought. Whatever Lady Marianne's supporters did or did not do during the past had nothing to do with her. _Absolutely nothing . . ._

She decided to distract herself. The more time she was left alone with nothing to do, the more her past grievances and bitterness came back to haunt her.

Rechecking her map for something close that could distract her, her eyes spotted the horror house. Deciding to amuse herself, she started walking in that direction.

* * *

"Damn that fucking Lelouch!" Kallen once more cursed under her breath for the millionth time. Once more, she was forced to work in the horror house, no doubt the dark haired vice president of the student council's doing.

She had tried to avoid this job. Somehow, she was always given the role of the living dead, forced to endure the heat of the LCD screen as she impatiently waited for another customer to pass by her "territory of terror". It didn't help that she was forced to wear such thick make-up.

"I am so going to-" two blinks from the LCD and she burst out from her tomb stone with a bloodthirsty "- KILL YOU!"

The couple in front of her screamed and started running away in fear. They had to wonder what kind of special effects the planning committee of the horror house used to create such a bloodthirsty-looking monster.

The half-Japanese girl retreated back to her original - hiding – position, cursing the name of her tormentor once more. Sweat started gathering on her back and she cursed once more at the lack of ventilation which ended up as another reason to curse her current nemesis.

Another two blinks from the LCD and she burst upwards again, this time with an animalistic roar. It was a good thing, too, that her roar was loud. Otherwise, the fleeing couple might have heard the sound of her back cracking from repetitively standing and crouching.

She cursed the name of Lelouch Lamperouge again as she tried to rub her protesting back. A faraway blink from the LCD confirmed that someone just past the first checkpoint to her station, signifying that she had to, once - damn – more, crouch low and hide.

She swore that she'd rip Lelouch's head one day in the near future. She wondered if Zero would ever plan to take over the Academy and hold the students hostage. If he did, she'd make sure to ask if she could tear Lelouch Lamperouge to pieces.

_Or his shirt, at least._

She blinked, horrified at the sudden perverse thought that fluttered in her mind. She shook her head, cursing Lelouch once again for putting in some weird voice in her head.

A sudden blink caught her attention and she remembered where she was. Once more, her protesting back groaned as she suddenly rose so, by habit, she screamed out her discomfort.

"DAMN. YOU. DIE!" she snarled out and froze.

There was only one person. That was not the reason why she froze though. She froze because the person in front of her, unafraid, looked eerily familiar.

Like a certain noble familiar. A noble that piloted a custom frame which carried a large jousting pole that could easily pinch holes in other Knightmare frames like a piercing hot knife on butter.

In front of her was a woman. A woman having the same features as Cornelia li Brittania.

* * *

Lelouch tried to calm himself, twirling the chess piece expertly between his fingers. Something was going to happen. Something that was not supposed to happen. Something that was not planned.

But what?

A meeting with Euphie, perhaps? No. That was not possible. Rather, it was, but the chances are small and slim between. But, he had to think, meeting Euphie might do him at least _some_ good. After all, Euphie had already discovered who Zero was behind the cape and mask.

He refocused back on the feeling. Sighing, knowing that he would just have to improvise when - if - the time comes, he tried to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. He'd been on an adrenaline high for the past months with the appearance of Mao, the recruitment of Toudou and his group, the knowledge of Suzaku's position in the military, his secret identity blown to only Euphie's ears, and the threatening figure of Schneizel in Cornelia's aid.

An old grudge appeared in his mind at the last thought but he quickly dismissed it.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. It had not even been a year yet since the appearance of Zero.

* * *

"Excuse me, but, is there something wrong?" Cornelia hesitantly asked the girl who tried to scare her. This was not good. She thought that not wearing many accessories to disguise herself would make her less recognizable. After all, if one looked suspicious, then one will be suspected.

Now, however, maybe being suspected was better than being recognized.

"R-roAR!" the girl choked out, trying to intimidate her. Relieved, the second princess felt that, just maybe, the girl chose to believe that she was not whoever the girl thought she was. She inwardly smacked herself for making no sense.

Eyeing the girl once more, she pitied her. Her hair was sticking on her face and large beads of sweat trickled down her face, her clothes damp and eyes bloodshot, probably the effects of staring at an LCD for such long periods of time.

"Um, aren't you going to move on, miss?" the girl timidly asked her. Cornelia was mildly surprised at how demure the girl sounded compared to her role.

"Oh sorry." She apologized. "I was just admiring how well made and planned out this horror house event was." She smiled as sweet as she could, trying to stray from her public image, her usual self, as much as possible so as to avoid recognition.

The red-head in front of her smiled, though it seemed somewhat strained to her eyes. Cornelia pitied the girl. Clearly the girl wanted to leave her post as a monster. As if luck was on the girl's side, a blue-haired head popped out from the wall, surprising the Britannian royal and the "monster".

"Hey Kallen, your shift is over. Thanks for everything once again!" the boy suddenly looked alarmed having just noticed the visitor. "Oh uh, well." The boy exchanged glances with the girl whom Cornelia identified as Kallen. Seeing her nod, the boy continued. "My apologies, madam, but can you please keep this secret? Rather, just forget this whole intermission and continue on your merry way?" the boy tried to politely shoo her. The princess felt that this was her cue to exit.

Cornelia nodded then left the awkward scene.

_Well, that was an 'once-in-a-lifetime experience'_, she mused. She mildly heard some laughter as she exited out into the bright outside.

* * *

Kallen squinted as she exited the horror house, eyes adjusting to the sudden increase in luminosity. Vision adjusted, she made her way towards the so-called "control center", where her nemesis resided.

She convinced herself that she was going there all because of the fact that she wanted to somehow rant her discomfort at her treatment brought upon by the one who resided in the control center, Lelouch. She told herself that that was her only motive.

Absently, she stopped in front of one of the stalls that had a mirror, checking if her hair looked unkempt. Running her fingers through her hair to straighten it, she continued on her way, satisfied.

When her actions finally registered in her head, she cursed Lelouch once more under her breath. After all, everyone was supposed to think that she was "sickly and demure little Kallen".

She continued her walk, remembering that odd encounter in the Horror House. She, at first, thought that that woman was the Governor General. However, according to Zero, Cornelia was out repelling an invasion in Area 18. There was just no way, she reasoned, that Cornelia could be back so early. Also, the woman, despite having a similar appearance to the Britannian royal, did not have anybody accompanying her. From what she had seen, Cornelia was always accompanied by at least one of her knights, if not, then royalty should at least have some bodyguards, right?

She caught sight of her nemesis' quarters when the door suddenly opened, revealing her tormentor carrying a laptop as he tapped his headset with one finger, probably canceling some transmission.

Lelouch, apparently not noticing her approach or just not caring, turned his back on her before he started walking. Kallen unconsciously hastened her pace until she was just a few steps behind him before she slowed down so as to appear more natural.

"L-Lelouch!" she inwardly cursed at how her voice hitched. The boy stopped and tilted his head a bit in her direction before turning fully to her. She smiled, thinking that he probably did not notice how she called out to him.

The boy suddenly grinned evilly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lelouch asked, amused. Kallen flushed in embarrassment, partly because she was caught and partly because she did not know what to do.

Her original plan went along the lines of her complaining to him while he went about his facilitating duties inside the room. Of course, she may just ask him to teach her . . . all for the sake of being better at commanding so that she could help Zero more, she assured herself. She started thinking about how Lelouch would _kindly_ teach her, his voice sending a shiver down her spine as he called her name.

"-llen? Kallen are you okay?" she suddenly snapped out of her reverie. Her eyes refocused on his then she quickly averted her gaze, embarrassed. "Are you feeling ill? Perhaps I should not have sent you to the Horror House. You're looking a bit tired."

She flushed a bit, this time because of how kind he sounded compared to how he used to when he push her buttons. Hmm . . . she wondered if those were the _only_ buttons he knew how to push . . .

She flushed a deeper red before cursing him for . . . well, she just cursed him.

"Kallen, if you have nothing to say, may I please get going? I have a few things to check before lunch break. That's only thirty minutes away."

Realizing that she was keeping him from his duties, she started to panic and quickly said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love sushi."

Ah . . .

Beautiful silence . . .

"Sorry?" Lelouch's stupefied expression gradually gave way to a mixture of amusement of mirth. Oh she could just see the growing mockery his eyes cast on her.

"I – er – that is to say, I was wondering if you wanted to eat sushi?" she tried to cover up.

He opened his mouth to reply but she quickly cut him off.

"I mean, I know that you are busy right now and I know that you just said that you had a few things to check on but, since my shift just ended, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for some food?" seeing his raised brow, she added. "While you teach me, of course."

"Teach you what?" Ah. Straight to the point as usual, eh?

"Well . . . I was hoping that you would teach me how to manage these stuff . . ."

"As you have already put it, I am busy. I can guide you as this is a skill that cannot be taught, if you really want to learn, but it would have to be done some other time."

Whatever confidence Kallen mustered suddenly started to deflate. Noticing this, Lelouch sighed. He absently wondered if maybe this was _that_ feeling.

Hoping that there would be no odd appearances like C.C. or Euphie with what he was about to do, he continued. "I can use your help now, though. That is, if you're up to the task of helping manage something as large scale such as this festival, that is."

Kallen beamed. She chastised herself for beaming and hid it behind a cough. "Of- of course! I mean, I would be glad to."

Lelouch shot her a smile. She however, started to wonder if her on-the-fly idea was all good and well.

Nevertheless, the unlikely duo started walking towards the nearest sushi stand.

* * *

"Ara." The blonde commented. She had wanted to surprise Lelouch with a sudden appearance. That, and give him a drink. The poor thing must have been very stressed given the tiresome task she had assigned him.

Truthfully, though, she was not at all remorseful. After all, with such a capable man such as Lelouch in arms reach, why not use him? Plans for the festival were to be cancelled due to the invasion. Despite everything, though, she had ordered that the festival be continued. Sadly, only the student council was present so she could not call upon the aid of the other club and classroom presidents. It was a good thing that Lelouch appeared the next day else she might have embarrassed herself by trying to cancel something that she had strongly defended the prior day.

However, deep down, she had to admit that she, at least, pitied him. He had been so busy the past months, always disappearing for several days before returning, drained and ready to just lay down sleep the week off. Yet, instead of returning to the dorm to sleep, he'd be up doing something, as Sayoko had informed her.

This task might have proved as a source for even more stress, yes, but, if her _suspicions_ were correct, this gave just the opposite effect. It gave Lelouch a chance to focus on something else. It gave him a chance to try and break out from whatever phase he was going through.

Sighing, she started inspecting the monitors, plopping down on the chair Lelouch used. Feeling some slight heat from it, she figured he must have left not too long ago. She scanned through the various displays to try to find out where her old friend had gone.

Because, in her own way, she cared a lot for his well-being.

"Brother, are you here?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Oh, hi Nunnally!" she replied. She turned to face her. "Lelouch isn't here right now. Is there something that you . . . want?"

She blinked. _Uh-oh._ She had to improvise. She forced a kind smile. "Why, Nunnally, who's your new friend?"

"Ah. She's just someone I met while Sayoko and I took a stroll through the festival."

"Hello! Pleased to meet you!" the pink haired girl chirped and smiled pleasantly at her.

_Smart girl. _She thought. _Appearing friendly while not giving your name._

Eyeing the two, Millay Ashford's smile grew wider. She decided that she would amuse the two.

After all, since _she_ already knew Nunnally, it might be good to find out just how much more _she _knew about the survival of _her_ two half-siblings.

* * *

"Ano sa, Lelouch . . ." Kallen tried getting his attention without trying to sound hostile. Currently, they were in the middle of several stalls and food stands.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Came the reply. Kallen figured that maybe she was just being a burden to him. She felt a bit bad about it. After all, he seemed to be working hard with all of the responsibilities thrust on to him by the president.

"Are you sure that I'm not a bother to you?" however, despite her thoughts, she supposed that maybe, this was her turn to torment him. That was her original intent, she reassured herself. This way, she'd be able to give him trouble as payback while, at the same time, know more about the dark-haired youth. All for blackmail purposes, she told herself.

"Truthfully? Yes you are." His reply was blunt and truthful. For some reason, though, it hurt her. She eyed the ground, wondering why she was feeling that way. "However, I guess that this is how masters and teachers feel towards their novice apprentices or students."

She blinked a bit before smiling. She raised her head only to see his smirking face. Thinking back to what he said, her eye twitched in mild irritation at the hidden glorification on his part and insult on hers. "Ah, is that so, master?"

"Hm-hmm." He absently nodded, engrossed by the mixture of emotions playing in his companion's deep blue eyes. "Ah, and one more thing."

"What is it?" she resisted the urge to snap.

"We're out of food. Can you please go buy some chips over there?"

She fumed. The redhead, however, decided to keep her cool. It was her idea, anyway, to accompany him. Inhaling deeply before exhaling softy, calming herself, she turned on her heel and started walking.

"Ah, wait!" a hand clasped around her own and she turned only to come face to face with him, their faces a few inches apart from each other. Her eyes widened and her face flushed at the proximity.

He smiled kindly at her and she absently wondered why he never smiled that way often.

"Here's the money."

The magic suddenly disappeared and she walked away with a slight stomp in her step.

Lelouch, on the other hand, slipped out his cell phone and began picking up where he left off.

* * *

"_Sister!" the little boy ran up to her. He stopped as he was just in front of her. His deep violet eyes staring up to her rich fuchsia, he asked her worriedly. "Are you okay?"_

_Her heart still pounding from the adrenaline high, she smiled wider than usual at the little boy who reached just a bit past her waist. She ruffled his hair and he pouted back in turn. "Yes I am, you little stowaway."_

_Looking around, she spotted her older brother entering the hangar. "Excuse me for a little while. I have to thank our older brother for that last tactic."_

_She left the little boy to himself as she approached the new arrival._

"_Lord Schneizel!" the blond man turned away from his inspections of the battle damage to face his approaching sister. "I would like to give you my gratitude. You have saved my life once again."_

_The blond noble looked puzzled before smiling kindly. "Though I am quite pleased with your thanks, dear Cornelia, it was not I who came up with today's stunning plan. You may not believe me, but it was all our little stowaway's idea."_

_She blinked a bit before quickly turning around only to see no sign of the dark-haired child. Turning back to her older brother, she was met with his amused smile._

"_He is still but a child, isn't he? It'd be best to thank him. I believe he may have wanted to impress you." He left her to her own thoughts with those words, moving on to continue his inspection._

"_Ah, Lady Marianne, I am very grateful for your presence during this trial run." _

She blinked her eyes open, stifling a small yawn. She started to like the atmosphere in the academy. It was more than a bit noisy, yes, but she supposed that that was largely due to the festival. However, because of the academy's size, there were still some parts where the noise was greatly subdued. Like the field she just took a small nap in, for instance. Looking through the fields, she breathed in the greenery and smiled as a soft wind caressed her face.

She stood up and stretched a bit, patting down the creases on her clothes and running a hand through her purple locks, fixing it. She started walking towards the sounds of the festival, her stomach demanding some nourishment.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I have always been a Lelouch/Cornelia fan . . . and a Lelouch/Kallen fan. However, due to my severe lack of inspiration, attributed to my easily bored psyche; Laziness, if you will, I decided to write a Kallen/Lelouch/Cornelia story instead of two stories focusing on the individual pairings. On another note, I wonder why nobody has ever tried to write a fic focusing on a Lelouch/Millay relationship . . .

Originally, this was supposed to be a oneshot. Sadly, I started feeling lazy again so I decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. I already have several ideas running through my head but, if any fan out there an idea of what they would like to happen, feel free to tell me either via email or review. Thanks!

Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Glorify it? Heck, just review it!

Why the hell am I typing like this, anyway?!


	2. Mirror Knight

**A/N:** Well . . . here's the second chapter I guess. Sorry it took so long. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorite story alerts. Your encouragement is much appreciated.

Uhh . . . thank you.

Ahem. Anyway, I'm happy to note that there are other LelouchCornelia fans out there. Cool!

Well, here's the second chapter!

* * *

A lingering thought fluttered into her mind, probably due to that dream she just had regarding her younger years.

_Was I ever able to thank him that time?_

She couldn't help but wince. She wasn't able thank him then or any other time after that, either. She supposed it was because of her pride.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, telling herself that there was nothing she could do about that now, she stopped and patted the creases on her clothes. She smiled and entered the bustling festival square, trying to decide what food she felt like eating.

She figured she could stray away from her diet. After all, it was just the prior night that she successfully took over Area 18 once more. She had the right to celebrate, right?

She sighed, knowing that the only time she actually strayed away from her militaristic side and indulged in foods that her military diet normally did not permit was when she was depressed, she started walking, trying to find something light that she could eat out in the fields. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to continue on enjoying herself in the festival.

She forced a pleasant smile as an old Eleven couple watched her as they passed by. The old woman suddenly stopped and approached her.

"Madam. . ." the elderly woman began. "I know it is not my place to say this but, I think it would do you good to cheer up. A festival such as this does not come every year, mind you." Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Oh, excuse me. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude-"

"It is okay." The purple haired woman smiled, hiding her uncertainty. "Yes. . . I think you are right. I'll try to cheer up. Thank you. Good day."

The old woman bowed her head, a common trait she saw amongst the Elevens, before continuing on her way, her accomplice bowing and muttering a quick apology before leaving to join his wife.

Her smile left her face as the couple left. She stared at the heavens, wondering if she would ever be able to let go of the past. She wondered if she would ever be able to change the present and live in a painless future. She brought a hand to her waist, gripping a gun that was not there for reassurance.

It was the only thing that could remind her to not forget the pain these Elevens wrought. They, after all, took her precious siblings. One by one, they died all because of the Elevens. She could only hope that these Elevens, especially the terrorist Order, would not take yet another precious sibling from her. Because if they did . . .

If they did . . .

She didn't know what she would do if they took Euphie from her, too.

Euphie was just so kind . . . too kind. She was too kind and still innocent. She was nothing like her, more like that pacifist _fool_, Clovis. While she chose to fight in the battlefield, to become a sword so that she will be able to make peace with her mistakes, Euphie chose to bear the pain and continue smiling, not letting _their_ deaths affect her so as she strived for peace in her own way.

A wry smile appeared on her face.

_And they said _she_ was the strong one._

Taking a deep, calming breath, the disguised royal chose to stop thinking in favor of finding food lest her thoughts would drive down to an even more depressing road, she took a quick glance around the area she was currently in. The different scents of the food stalls filled the air and only served to stimulate her appetite more.

She decided to stay strong. A smile appeared on her face. She told herself that she would enjoy this festival.

Enjoy it, she would.

She approached a nearby stand whose queue was rather small. There were fries as well as deep fried potato slices being sold. In front of the queue was a demure red-haired girl.

Hmmm . . . why was it that she felt a sense of foreboding?

* * *

"Why the hell does this Britannian imbecile take so long to finish MY order?!" was something she would have liked to voice out. Sadly, she could only smile pleasantly through her gritted teeth as the Academy student smiled apologetically at her. He placed several potato slices that just came from being deep fried on a strainer to drain out the excess oil before putting it in a bag and serving it to a visitor who ordered _after_ her. _The second person_, she added wryly.

"Thank you for buying, please enjoy your stay in the festival!" the Brittanian youth smiled his thanks. Wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve, he turned to the infuriated red-head. "Ah, Kallen, what was your order again?"

Kallen took a deep breath before smiling sweetly. "As I said before," she tried not to let any venom leak into her voice. Calm and kind was her fake persona. Damn calm and kind she will be! "I would like-"

"Welcome miss, what would you like to order?" the boy greeted another customer. Kallen resisted the urge to pull out her purse-knife and stab the boy to pieces. Really, being stabbed to pieces would be a very painful experience indeed. She sighed again, intent on voicing her inconvenience and berating the boy for his poor service when the visitor he just greeted cut her off.

"Excuse me, young man, but I believe she came ahead of me." The woman told the student-vendor. Kallen blinked before turning to the purple-haired woman.

_Wait, purple hair?_

Her blue eyes widened in shock, as did the woman's deep fuchsia, as their eyes met. Kallen tried not to show her surprise, as well as anger, as her shock disappeared from her system. She smiled pleasantly at the older woman before switching her attention to the student-vendor.

"I would like-"

"Don't worry, Kallen, I know what you ordered." The youth smirked cheekily at her then reached out a bag of fresh potato chips for her. "Here, a bag ready for the pretty student council lady. It's on the house so you don't need to pay. Of course, if you really want to, maybe you and I could-"

"Thank you very much, but maybe some other time." She replied quickly. Really, she just wanted to high-tail out of the place and return to Lelouch as soon as possible. Maybe she'd even drag him out of the area just for safe measure. Just as she was about to leave, she was suddenly stopped by the very reason of her panic.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you please wait for a minute?" the woman began. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Millions of thoughts raced through her head at the implication of the purple-haired woman's words. Could she have been discovered? Her hand cautiously took out her purse and held it. She knew she could not outright stab her but damn if she was going down without a fight.

_Maybe I really should not have gone to the festival as Zero ordered. . ._

The woman finished paying before approaching her. Kallen tried to smile pleasantly. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Hmm . . . I suppose I should start with introducing myself. You can call me Nel. I believe we have met before, haven't we? Back there in the haunted house where you tried to scare me?"

"Yes, I remember." She replied politely and hid a small cough behind her hand, using it to quickly scan for escape routes. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing major, I assure you." Nel answered, oblivious to the anxiety Kallen was feeling. "It's just that, I was wondering, since most of the escorts, rather, tour guides are guiding the Elevens" Kallen's fist tightened around her pink purse. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to arrange a guide for me." She paused for a bit. "You are part of the student council, are you not?"

"Yes I am." The half-Japanese red-head loosened her hold on her hidden weapon. "I am a bit busy though and I don't have much authority over the students. However, I know a man who does." She wondered if Lelouch would recognize her. After all, wasn't he the one staring _very intently_ at the warrior princess when she was wearing that rather _provocative_ bathing suit that time in Clovis Land's opening? A small twinge of jealousy ran through her before she quickly squashed it. "He is our Student Council Vice President and the one-man overseer and coordinator of this festival. I am sure he has time to spare for a small task such as this."

"Hmmm . . ." Nel hummed, impressed. "A one-man supervisor for this large-scale event? I'm impressed. However, wouldn't it be better to have some people help? The poor boy must be dead stressed from such a task."

"Ah, it is no problem, I assure you." Actually, he was _very_ stressed but he seemed to be having fun so . . . "The President herself has a lot of faith in his skills." She added to reassure both herself and . . . 'Nel'. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"Oh, wait!" the older woman suddenly called. Kallen stopped in her tracks. Damn it! She was about to escape! "Aren't you going to take me to him?"

Ah to hell with it. "Of course!" she had to refrain herself from grinning roguishly. _Demure Kallen._ "Just follow me. I'm headed his way to deliver him these snacks."

A stray thought about Lelouch's lack of excessive fat quickly fluttered through her mind before it just as quickly left.

"I see." The woman smiled. "Thank you very much, then. Let us be on our way."

As they walked side-by-side, Kallen cast the woman a quick side-glance from the corner of her eyes. She hoped her suspicion about the true identity of her companion was wrong.

Because if her suspicion was true, then she was either very cursed or very blessed when it came down to opportunities. Oh Kami can just be so cruel at times!

A tense atmosphere descended upon the walking pair.

"Is there something wrong?" the purple-haired woman decided to break the silence.

"N-not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The Britannian visitor eyed the student carefully. Kallen felt a small rush of panic run through her system. Keeping her cool, she continued walking.

"Say, Nel," Kallen began, snapping the disguised royal from her staring. "How do you find the festival so far?"

The purple haired woman fell silent for awhile to mull over her thoughts. "Honestly?" Kallen nodded her head absentmindedly. "I find it a bit distressing."

Kallen's blue eyes drifted curiously towards her companion. "Distressing? How so?"

Nel briefly wondered how her companion will take her reason. "It is not entirely the fault of the festival, though." She began. "It's more of certain . . . issues, I guess." Seeing her companion's questioning look, she decided to elaborate just a little bit. "I'm a bit uncomfortable with the presence of the Elevens."

_Damn racist._ The red-haired girl's azure eyes narrowed slightly. "And what is the problem with the _Eleven's_ presence in this cultural festival, might I ask?" she tried her best not to sound too snooty else certain questions might arise.

"I told you, I have certain issues." Apparently, she still sensed the hostility in the tense air. Though her response did lack a certain fire in it . . . maybe she really did have certain issues.

_Though that never stopped her from stabbing people with an oversized jousting pole. _She thought wryly.

_And yours never stopped you from blowing things to bits._ A dark voice in her subconscious shot back.

"Look, I am sorry if I offended you, okay?" Cornelia tried to calm her down. The words felt alien to her but, as a royal, she had to display a certain amount of courtesy when outside the battlefield. "Though I have to admit, I am curious as to why you were offended."

Kallen's widened in alarm briefly before she turned her gaze elsewhere. "W-well . . ." _Damn it! How am I supposed to answer this?! _"I . . . too . . . have issues." She decided that shooting back the same excuse was fair. Besides, it wasn't as if she were lying right?

"I see . . ." a thought suddenly came to her. "Could it have something to do with Kururugi Suzaku?"

"W-what?" Kallen flushed in horror. "Why do you say that?" Really, she wanted to know.

"Seeing as Ashford Academy is a prestigious school for _Britannian_ students, most of whom are from noble families, might I add, and Kururugi Suzaku is, in fact, the only _Eleven_ student in the academy, I would think that your . . . issue about the _Elevens_ just might have something to do with him." The second princess paused, letting her words sink in her companion. "That, or you're half-Britannian, half-Eleven."

"Wh-who. . . who are you?" she asked stupidly.

"Just think of me as a knowledgeable visitor." She smiled back amusedly. Kallen was suddenly shocked out of her stupor at seeing her companion's smile.

_For a moment there, I thought I was talking to Lelouch . . ._

Remembering her situation, she cleared her throat and spoke with a little bit more forceful, yet still _demure_, voice. "Kururugi-san does not have anything to do with this, I assure you." She stated. Kallen saw her companion's fuchsia eyes shine with amusement and she resisted the urge to lash out. "Seriously."

Cornelia let out an amused sigh, feeling more relaxed than ever since she rejoined the festival after her short, calming nap. "Alright. I will accept that." She suddenly smiled and Kallen saw another flash of Lelouch's infuriating smiles. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about your boy troubles with me. After all, I'm only a stranger."

_Damn bi_-

"By the way," the pure Britannian suddenly cut her thoughts. "How much longer before we reach the student council vice president? We've passed by that stall twice now."

Kallen stopped in her tracks as if realizing something. She started looking around from side to side. Cornelia, seeing her escort's confusion, decided to voice out her own.

"Is something wrong?"

The student among the duo suddenly stopped and fumed.

_Son of a-_

She stomped her foot on the ground angrily to vent off her steam.

* * *

Lelouch took a sip from his bottled beverage before resuming his work as he typed away at the laptop's keyboards. He read through several articles, mostly suggestions, plans, and personal memo's detailing guidelines for the next course of action.

He suddenly stopped scrolling as an article entitled "Death of Cornelia" came up.

He put aside his laptop, making sure to close the program, logged off his account, and shut it down for extra measure just in case somebody would get a hold of it. He then leaned back on his chair as he stretched his arms before lazily staring up at the blue sky.

It was still midday and yet the sun wasn't too bright. A soft wind blew, cooling the balcony area even more and helped ease his thoughts, making him wonder if the world could ever be more peaceful. He remembered the days of the past that were just like this.

He remembered doting over Nunnally as the little brunette ball of energy played around and kept having her way with things. It didn't help that Euphie kept encouraging her, never bothering to chastise Nunnally whenever she went out of hand. Luckily, Cornelia had been there. She was usually the one who would stop Nunnally from doing anything _too_ troublesome or dangerous.

She had always been in command, making the people around her know that she was not just _some_ princess without will. Everyone but Euphie, that is.

He smiled wryly. Apparently, their weakness as the _elder_ sibling was their younger sisters. Luckily for Cornelia, though, was the fact that Euphie was _not_ a troublemaker.

He smiled at the memories of his younger years in the royal family before snapping out of it. The past should never have anything to do with his decisions for the future.

He sighed tiredly. Did he have the heart to kill another one from _his_ blood?

The ex-prince brought a hand up to eye-level and glared at it angrily.

The same type of blood that connected them and made him hesitant was the _filthy_ one.

He had already decided that, no matter what would happen, he will continue walking down the road, _this_ road, which he had already filled with so much blood and carnage. He had already sacrificed so much; he just had to keep on walking. He'd live and bear with the consequences of his actions, all for the sake of his only happiness, Nunnally's safety.

So . . .

. . . So why was he starting to hesitate?

* * *

"Th-that, that -!" Kallen stammered angrily. She had to grit her teeth in order to stop herself from shouting any profanity to properly express her anger. Her grip on the paper back tightened as she pressed it towards herself with increasing pressure.

_That vile, arrogant, condescending, mother fu-_

A hand suddenly lay on her shoulder. Her blazing eyes snapped towards the owner's and her internal rant stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" the taller woman asked, concerned. Kallen could not help but wonder how the person in front of her could be the heartless fighter she had known in the battlefield. Or was this person really Britannia's fierce princess?

"There seems to be a slight problem." She answered as she tried to calm her anger. Honestly, why did that bastard just _have_ to give her such a hard time? "I was supposed to meet the vice president here, but, well, to put it bluntly, he left."

"Ah." The purple-haired woman was at a loss of words. Her noble side berated herself for having nothing but an uncharacteristic 'ah' to say. She hid her embarrassment with a cough as she contemplated her next course of action.

She eyed her tomato-red companion with half-open mauve eyes. She could see steam rising from her companion as she continued to angrily mutter something under her breath. Sighing, she approached the teen.

"Kallen . . ." she began, wondering how she would go about this. "Are you busy?"

Her companion stopped her rant when she spoke. Her darkened blue eyes gained some light as she met Nel's sympathetic smile. "No." she sighed in defeat. _Lelouch could be a bastard for all I care! _"Not unless I'm assigned to do something against my will. Again."

_Again?_ "If it is not so much of a bother, would you like to be the one to guide me through the festival?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ." she felt very unsure about this situation. Not to mention how awkward it felt especially if this person was, indeed, Cornelia Li Britannia.

"Please, Kallen?" she asked once more. "If not as my guide . . . then as someone to talk to." She paused then added. "Enjoy this festival with me. If anybody asks, just say you are working as my guide."

Kallen weighed her options. On one hand, this could prove as a chance to uncover the mystery if this person was indeed Cornelia or not, and, if this really was Cornelia, she might be able to find some valuable information that she could report to Zero such as weaknesses. On the other hand . . . she might give Lelouch a hard time if he was depending on her for something.

Finding the latter idea as appealing as the former, she decided. "Alright. From now on, I will be your guide and friend for the duration of this festival." She bowed a bit and internally wondered _why_ she did so. "Welcome to the Ashford Academy Cultural Festival, Ms. Nel." She tried to smile as sweetly as she could. "Is there any particular place you would want to go to first?"

Nel brushed stray royal purple locks from obscuring her vision as she thought. "Truthfully, I have never attended any festival such as this. I would be glad if you would take the lead."

Kallen nodded while keeping in mind this fact. _Sheltered royalty, eh?_ She thought wryly. "Well, then. Let's go to the games area first and decide what to do next from there."

As they walked, Kallen took the initiative and engaged a light conversation with the visitor, intent on trying to find more facts supporting her guess on Nel's _true_ identity. She briefly wondered if she was just being paranoid before shaking the feeling off. It was better safe than sorry, after all.

She felt for her pink purse and gripped it tightly, making sure it was there and ready.

Curious golden eyes blinked, the tip of a slice of pizza in her mouth, as the pair walked passed her.

_Ah . . ._

* * *

"Lelouch?" she blinked, a bit startled at the question.

"Yes." She took a sip from her bottle. "It's just that, I've heard a lot about him from Nunna-chan here so I was wondering what sort of man he is. He's the one facilitating this event, after all."

"Oh?" the blonde grinned knowingly. "Well . . . he's a hard worker when he wants to, I guess. A bit stuck-up and keeps bottling up his emotions and never asking for help." Her blue eyes strayed over to the smiling Nunnally. "Except when it concerns Nunna-chan, of course. He'd then get flustered and dote like a mother hen." Her smile faded slightly as she turned to watch several students walk by. "Lately, though, he seems to be, I don't know, gloomy, I guess." She paused to think over what to say next. "It's not that he shows it or anything, mind you. It's just a feeling that he's giving off. He seems preoccupied with something and it makes him seem more distant and gloomy than usual."

"I see . . ." the bubblegum-pink haired princess looked on thoughtfully as she watched children pull their parents around the festival stalls. Beside her, Nunnally felt the sadness of her elder sister. The crippled girl reached out her hand, which Euphemia took in hers, and squeezed Euphemia's hand comfortingly. Euphemia smiled back and internally smacked herself. She forgot that Nunnally couldn't see her.

"Thank you, Nunna-chan."

Millay looked on at the exchange with a melancholic smile. She remembered the days past, to those rare times when she walked through the palace halls and grounds when she was much younger. She remembered the many children that played there together as if they were family. She was shocked when she found out that they were.

"Oh cheer up you two!" she clasped her hands together and smiled. "I have an idea! Both of you should come with me and we should go and have fun! We're not here to talk about gloomy Lelouch, right? Let's go!" she smiled and winked at Euphemia. "We might even run into that busy body, you know."

Euphemia's mood brightened. She stood up along with Millay and started pushing Nunnally's wheelchair towards the festival grounds as the older blonde skipped ahead of them.

_You owe me one for this, gloomy-Lu._

Millay half-smiled.

* * *

"Things are changing."

He swirled around swiftly towards the voice. The green-haired woman strode past him and rested her elbows on the rail, chin resting on her arms. She absently watched as people wove in and out of the crowds on the school grounds, trying to get from one place to the next.

"Things will change." He turned back to his work, knowing that he shouldn't be at all surprised that she found him. In fact, he realized he should have expected her to come. It was only a matter of time.

She shot him a wry smile before turning and sliding down to the floor, resting her back against the rail. "Of course they are." She wondered how she should go about telling him what she felt. "However . . . things _are_ changing."

She smiled inwardly as she felt him getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh that's interesting." He closed his laptop and paid more attention to her. Despite her mysteriousness, he knew that her words were to be heeded. He couldn't explain it (or it could have just had something to do with experience, he mused) but she always seemed to just _know_ things. Things that were important _and_ would come _and _that he needed to be ready. "Do tell."

He just needed to find some way to pry the information from her, first.

"Things might not go as you have planned." Her eyes bore into his royal lavender ones. "As I have said, things are changing. Be prepared for them or else you will die." She deadpanned. "You still have a contract to fulfill so remember, do not die."

"Very helpful aren't you?"

"Of course." She stood up. "I can tell you this much, at least. There is . . . an interesting person in the festival." She started walking to the glass doors leading indoors before turning back, her eyes piercing his. "And I want my pizza. You would do well to coordinate the pizza event effectively, Lelouch."

A cold shiver coursed through his spine as the woman left.

_Did she just threaten me?_

* * *

**A/N:** Holy! How the hell did the LuluSuza fics multiply?! Hell, I think there're even more of that kind of fic than LuluCC! WTF?! Damn!

Ahem. As you may have realized . . . this is pissing me off. Damn. Sorry, just had to write that 'cause it's annoying me to no end.

Good news is, my buddy Overhaul is writing and he even has a friend, masterkeys2, who is also writing an interesting fic. That, and Code Geass R2 will be out soon! Boo-yah! Hrm . . . I'm conflicted since a new pairing is drifting in my mind . . .

Anyways, there you have it! The long-awaited and anti-climactic chapter 2! I know it's not much, but I tried to do some character development (though I seem to just be going in circles). I've sorta got a conclusion in my mind, but I don't know when or how I'll write it. I've got no excuse, I'm lazy and that's the truth. Nya-nya! Bwahahahahahahaha!

Tell me if there're any typos and I'll try to correct it.

_Lord Esquire: Thanks. Found the typo and fixed it (29/3/2008)_

_Tenshi-chan: Nee-san! You're here!! Will you also be writing Code Geass fics? nudgenudgewink (29/3/2008)_


End file.
